Mitzi
Mitzi is the school rival and neighbor of Bloom in Gardenia. Socially ambitious to a fault, she spent the larger portion of her life trying to be the most popular girl at Gardenia, often annoying others through her incessant boasting. Mitzi comes from a wealthy family and expects to get anything she wants much like Diaspro. Personality Mitzi is very self-centered, and expects to get anything she wants. She hates nature, as seen in The Lilo. Mitzi is extremely spoiled, hates the Winx and is a fan of the Trix. She's also very haughty, and would usually be mean to people like the Winx and her sister, Macy. Series |-|Season 1= Mitzi appears in Episode 1. She is a school rival, and a neighbor to Bloom in Gardenia. Bloom is very annoyed by her self-imposed sense of overall superiority. She is first seen snubbing Bloom's consistent vacationing spot and while the workers were unloading her scooter she tells them to be careful and showed it off to Bloom, Bloom then says goodbye and rides her bike to the park having enough of her attitude. She then appeared again towards the end of the episode when Bloom and Stella were fighting Knut and his trolls and ghouls, watching TV and complaining about the noise. In "A Great Secret Revealed" she greets Bloom to which Bloom replies that she is currently on break from school and starts to leave. Mitzi stops her and questions her sudden departure from Gardenia leading Bloom to explain that she had switched schools to which Mitzi rudely implies that it must be a school for slow learners. Insulted, Bloom corrects her and Mitzi still does not believe her and so Bloom snaps back and left. After the fire that was set ablaze on Vanessa's flower shop, Bloom was deemed a hero which was broadcasted on TV which Mitzi saw, she became furious at Bloom's success, bashing a pillow against her couch and walking away from her TV because she could no longer stand it. She makes her final appearance in this season in "The Font of the Dragon Flame" and once again mocks Bloom by asking as to why she is back. Bloom, completely not in the mood to deal with her, lightly greets her and rides off. Mitzi follows her in her car and rudely asked if she was kicked out, Bloom informed her that that was not the case and it was under her own decision, Mitzi did not care and joyfully exclaimed that she had failed and rode off. A few days later, Mitzi once again pesters Bloom and assures her that she is indeed a nobody and almost ran over Kiko, Bloom had had enough and turned her scooter into a pig. Mitzi then goes and complains to the people who had delivered her scooter that the pig was really her scooter and obviously the two men did not believe her. |-|Season 2= She is seen again in Season 2. She invites Bloom and the Winx Club to her Halloween Party with the intention of playing a prank on the Winx Club, though her attempt backfires, thanks to the Pixies. |-|Season 4= Mitzi is seen considerably more in Season 4. She is shocked (and possibly envious) to find that Bloom is running a successful business, Love & Pet. When Mitzi adopts a pet from Love & Pet, she is unaware that the Wizards of the Black Circle had put a spell on that pet. She is in grave danger when her pet grows, but Brandon saves her. Thinking that Brandon has feelings for her, and he seems cute in her eyes, she kisses him on the cheek. This angers and makes Stella jealous, causing her and Brandon to break up and Mitzi then uses this as an opportunity to try and get close to Brandon. Mitzi then attempts to ruin Stella and Brandon's relationship for good, but her efforts ultimately prove useless. She is always finding ways to be by Brandon. Mitzi becomes very jealous of Stella when she sees that Brandon is always with her. Mitzi still keeps trying to be with Brandon even when he and Stella got back together. She and her friends Sally and Darma, jealous of the popularity of the Winx and of the fact that they are fairies accept an offer from the wizards and are transformed into dark fairies that start attacking the people of Gardenia, causing them to have negative feelings and to hate the Winx. Using their positive Believix power and by helping the people there, the Winx cause the dark powers of Mitzi and her friends to weaken and disappear, turning them back into normal humans who did not remember what happened to them. She appears one last time in this season in the episode "The Nature Rage", after the Winx had freed the imprisoned Earth Fairies, Diana came to Gardenia and allowed nature to take back what humanity took from it. Mitzi screamed for help to which the Winx responded to, only to discover that she had car trouble - her SUV, tangled up in vines. At first she told them to just go back to what they were doing, but as they started to walk away she took back what she said and asked Bloom to get it down for her. Bloom did so but left it to crash onto the ground which ruined the car and Mitzi freaking out. When she was about to berate Bloom for it the giant spider Diana had conjured up arrived and spooked Mitzi a bit but she became completely devastated when Aisha used her car to attack the spider. She was then left speechless when the Winx teleported the spider and themselves away from the premise. |-|Season 5= Mitzi appears with her little sister, Macy, who is holding the Lilo, a mystical plant that has great power. Despite fact that Mitzi never met the Trix before in the series, she is also revealed to support the Trix in capturing the Lilo, and defeating the Winx. In the end, the Winx girls stop the Trix from getting the Lilo. |-|Season 6= In Season 6, Mitzi makes a cameo at a Gothic style party in Gardenia in Broken Dreams, as well as in the next episode. Appearance |-|Civilian= Mitzi has long black hair, parted on one side. Along with fair skin and eyes covered with dark blue glasses. Mitzi wears a green tank top with a single line being yellow in color with small cut-out sections going down the center. She also wears khaki capris. In season 5, the cut-out sections have been colored in with a lighter green color and she now wears bracelets on her wrists. |-|Halloween Costume= Mitzi wears a dark purple-blue tanktop and skirt with very long pieces of cloth streaming from the skirt, along with knee length dark pink-purple pointed toe. |-|Dark Fairy Form= Mitzi's hair is worn in low pigtails, resembling Stella's original fairy form. Held with very thin silver pieces. Her glasses have turned a dark magenta color, while her outfit consist of a dark green tanktop with long pink un-attached sleeves, a purple skirt with dark green straps, and above the knee dark magenta stockings/socks and dark green boots with purple platforms. boots and a small pumpkin purse. Magical Abilities As a Dark Fairy, Mitzi has powers but they are affiliated with negative energy because the Wizards of the Black Circle were the ones who gave her her powers. She has the same abilities with her two friends. Her known powers include: *'Flight:' A skill of all fairies and witches to levitate oneself in the air. *'Telekinesis:' With dark energy, she can levitate a whole car. *'Dark Energy Projection:' She projects purple energy that can destroy obstacles, set fire and paralyze others. And project beams of energy. *'Shield:' Mitzi changes her beams of dark energy into a bright purple shield, reflecting Bloom's Dragon Heart. *'Negative Energy:' It is not really a power but it is something she includes in herself as a Dark Fairy, and normally, the original fairies can sense it. Gallery Trivia *Mitzi's 4Kids voice actress, Lisa Ortiz, also provided the voices for Musa, Icy, and Digit. *Although Mitzi appears in the first two seasons, she does not appear in Nickelodeon's Winx Club specials, yet she was introduced in Season 4. *''Mitzi'' is a name of German origin and which means "bitter", which suits her personality as she often has a bitter attitude towards most people. *It is revealed that Mitzi has a sister, as shown in Season 5, whose name is Macy. *She is a fan of the Trix, while her sister cheers for the Winx. *Even though Mitzi first appeared in episode 1, she did not have a major role until Season 4. *Mitzi's Nickelodeon voice actress, Daniella Monet, coincidentally portrays other characters similar to Mitzi herself. These roles performed by Monet include Rebecca (from "Zoey 101") and Trina Vega (from "Victorious"). Both these shows aired on Nickelodeon as well. *Mitzi makes a brief, non speaking appearance in season six when she's shown attending the Gardenia goth ball. She appears dressed in her dark fairy form from season four. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Minor Characters Category:Dark Fairies Category:Season 5 Category:Gardenia Category:Comics Category:Enemies Category:Bloom Category:Season 6